


Ninten eats 5 chilly dogs in one day also Ninten and Ana go to a theme park

by Mr_Dunkus



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dunkus/pseuds/Mr_Dunkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninten and Ana have only been a couple for about a month. When a new theme park opens uo in Ellay, they're both raring to go! But will one childhood fear lead to something wierd? Sorry to use the really cliche TV spot thing in the summary I couldnt help it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninten eats 5 chilly dogs in one day also Ninten and Ana go to a theme park

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while so I'm a bit rough but screw it amirite?

"Jeez those entry tickets are expensive. They really rob ya right off the bat"    
  
It was cloudy day in the world of Mother but that's not stopping people from visiting the newly opened theme park just west of Ellay. OCEAN POINT FUNLAND THEME PARK! A place where the young and old can come to have fun, fill themselves with adrenaline and let their wallets flood out from carnival games and deep-fried goods. Newly built after the alien invasion, this place really made Ellay seem a bit more lively compared to the crime-ridden craphole it once was (although you can still see the little blue blood buggers crawling around sometimes.)   
  
Obviously the perfect place to take your cute girlfriend to, according to Ninten.   
  
Ninten and Ana had only been an official couple for about a month now (thanks to wingman Lood for giving the push). Ninten wore the same baseball cap he always wore, red with a blue rim, jet black hair bursting out of the sides, back and a bit on the front. He knew there was a chance of rain today so he was equiped with a snazy blue jacket with "macho man" in non-matching fabric sewn across the front. Clearly a lady killer.   
  
Ana was wearing a rain jacket as well except it was bright yellow with 4 pockets. Covering her muddy blond hair was one of her rain hats (she has a lot of hats). The hat was pretty wide, almost umbrella like. She usually wears two pigtails on either side of her head but i guess she was feeling adventurous because today she's showing off a single ponytail.   
  
They've both been pretty excited for the opening of OCEAN POINT FUNLAND THEME PARK for a while now. The park had been operational for a month before today but Ninten and Ana promised themselves they would go together and Ana's long trip to Europe to see her mother's family got in the way. But it's finally the day. They've both been saving money to make this day great.   
  
"Wow!" Ana said in awe. "This place is huge!"   
  
Ninten smirked. "Heh. Just like my d-"   
  
Ana shot him a fierce glare. "M-myyyyyyy...decorative vase at home heheh."   
  
"Nice way to start the day, Nint." Ana seemed a little stale but she was laughing inside.   
  
"Ohhhh come on, you walked right into that." Ninten replied, "I couldn't help it. But you're right. This place is huge. Bigger than i thought. Good thing i picked us up a map!"   
  
Ninten reached into his (randomly security checked) backpack to pull out the map when a piece of it got caught on Ninten's zipper. The map was ripped in two just like that. Ninten and Ana both paused and traded glances.   
  
Ninten breathed in deeply as if he was getting ready to say something very very important and crucial to the story.   
  
"Shit."   
  
Ana chuckled. "Watch the mouth, buckeroo."   
  
"Sorry. I'm the idiot." Ninten crumpled ip the ruined map and tossed it at a nearby trash can. It missed.   
  
"Yeah, but you're a cool idiot." Ana did the double pistols thing with her hands.   
  
Ninten returned the gesture. "Hahayyyyyyy!" Ninten gave Ana a big bear hug. Ana blushed a bit in her cheeks becauSE I'M TRASH! "Well i don't think we'll need a map. It looks like that path over there leads around the whole park. Plus, i doubt I'm gonna lose you in that bright yellow jacket." Ninten exclaimed smirking.   
  
Ana sighed a little bit. "My mom says i have to wear it so I don't get hit by cars, planes or geese."   
  
"Geese?"   
  
"You'd be surprised. Those things can kill."   
  
"Huh. I wouldn't really know. I've never been to canada."   
  
"I have once. Those crazy canadians sure are weird."   
  
"Eeyup."   
  
They decided to start walking down the path. Along the way they picked up another map just in case even though there were big bill boards with maps on them on every corner. It was a novelty. The first section of OCEAN POINT FUNLAND THEME PARK is the petting zoo. As an employee explained to the six people actually paying attension, "most of the animals were graciously provided by North Podunk Zoo."   
  
Ninten spotted a particular monkey in the corner of his eye. "That explains a lot."   
  
Ana carefully approached a gruff baby goat. It was clear she wasn't 100% on what she was doing.   
  
"Just go and pet him, dude.” ninten suggested.

 

“But what if he bites my fingers off or something.” Ana started to sweat a little.

 

“Ana,” Ninten questioned, “you live in a town where you can run into rabid wolves and BIG FOOT on your walk to the grocery store. I think you can handle a goat.”

 

“I...guess??”

 

“Plus your defence stat is pretty good at this point.”

 

“Yeah...okay.” Ana pat the goat on the head twice very lightly. The goat starts to chew on Ana’s hand. Ana jerked around a bit. It didn’t hurt but it was a really tight grip. “Uhhhh Ninten? Is this...supposed to happen?”

 

“Uh yeah just a sec.” Replied Ninten whose attention was fully on the penguin with a fancy bowtie.

 

Luckily, Ana didn’t walk away with any injuries, just a slightly numb ring finger. Ninten shuffled out of the petting zoo with a big stupid ass smile on his face. He was very pleased with his experience. “I know i live close to a zoo but seeing animals always makes me mushy.”

 

Ana averted her gaze from her tingling finger and flashed a smile at Ninten. “oh my gosh you’re so cute.” It took 2 seconds to realize what she just said and she began to blush.

 

“Nah, you’re cuter.” Ninten replied.

 

Ana blushed even more. She still wasn’t used to the whole romance thing. She was surprised how comfortable Ninten was with it considering he’s kind of a down and dirty ruffian. 

 

“WHOA!” Ninten’s eyes widened. “THEY HAVE DEEP FRIED WATER ON A STICK?”

 

Ana quickly snapped out of her goofy love face. “wait, what?” Sure enough, deep fried water on a stick was a “food” item up for purchase at OCEAN POINT FUNLAND THEME PARK! Of course Ninten needed to try it while Ana was just kind of confused why it existed. 

 

“5 bucks?” Ninten peered into his wallet. “Ehhhhhh.”

 

“You need money?” Ana asked pulling out her small frog coin purse.

 

“No no it’s cool. I got it.” Ninten digged out a fresh five dollar bill and hands it to the person behind the counter. “One deep fried water stick mister!”

 

“That’s what they all say.” Groaned the guy behind the corner. He had such a familiar air to him.

 

“You think we’ve seen him before?” Murmured Ninten to Ana.

 

“Hey yeah. Almost like he was on the end of your bat.” It all made sense when Ana spotted a Blue Blood hoodie hanged up in the cramped food booth.

 

The guy came back with a deep fried orb with a stick dangling out of the bottom. It was then that Ninten noticed the missing front tooth this guy had. He somehow knew he was responsible for that. “Here you go, kid. Enjoy.”

 

Ninten looked at him with worried puppy dog eyes. “Sorry dude.” The BB gang guy looked around in confusion.

 

Sitting on a nearby bench. Ninten and Ana take the time to examine the monstrosity they just purchased. “So...where’s the water?” Ninten wondered.

 

“I think it’s inside the little orb part.” Ana poked it lightly which blew a hole right into the thing. All the water flowed out onto Ninten’s lap. The stuff oozed down Ninten’s leg and dripped onto the hot concrete.

 

Ninten and Ana exchanged confused and grossed out faces. “It feels like pee running down my leg.”

 

Ana smirked. “Been there, dude.”

 

While gathering napkins, Ana felt the earth shake as a giant roller coaster rumbled past her. “Holy!” She turned to take in the magnificent blue gleam on the tracks as the line of carts pulled into the station.

 

Ninten approached her, not caring about the fluids dripping from his private area (take that one outta context.) “Ana. We HAVE TO RIDE THAT!” Ninten looked at Ana with a childish grin.

 

Ana returned the smile with a semi-concerned look. “Uhhhh...Yeah. Totally love them coasters.”

 

Ninten jumped in the air like those cheery anime protagonists do. “ALRIGHT!”

 

“Well, wait! What about your deep fried pee or whatever?”

 

“I ate it.”

 

“That fast?”

 

“It was deep fried nothing.” Ninten grabbed Ana’s hand and made a mad dash to the entrance to the coaster. “Wow Ana. Your hands are super soft.” The line was pretty long, as coaster lines usually are. It was going out the little gate they made. The gate read out “THE ANAL ANNIHILATOR” in big bold stylized letters. “With a name like that, how could it be bad.”

 

“Heh yeahhh. I just love anal annihilators.” Ana said unsure of herself. The guy in front of them gave them a weird look.

 

The truth was Ana wasn’t the biggest fan of roller coasters. When she was very young, she went on a coaster with her father. She only remembers being knocked around a bunch and halfway through the ride, her safety bar let loose. It was a pretty sketchy park overall. Never the less, it made her terrified of coasters and she hasn’t been on one since. But she can’t let Ninten know. She doesn’t wanna ruin his excitement and fun. She doesn’t want to be a wimpy girlfriend.

 

Ninten and Ana made small talk while waiting. It made the line go by fairly fast. Ninten learned that Ana’s favorite cake was triple chocolate and that Ninten’s big nose comes from his dad. It was pleasant, but the front of the line got closer and closer, and as it approached, Ana started to get shaky. She observed the ride multiple times. Ninten’s eye were filled with anticipation and childlike wonder. Ana worried.

 

“Is something wrong?” asked Ninten as they were almost at the front.

 

“N-NO! Nope! Everything’s peachy.” Ana pulled of the best fake smile of them all.

 

Ninten continued to look at her. His expression changed from perky and happy to concerned but still peppy. “Nah. I can see it in your eyes. Everything’s not peachy.”

 

Ana thought to herself  _ Ok. The jig is up. Might as well come clean.  _ Ana covered her face a bit and confessed. “I’m...afraid of roller coasters.”

 

Ninten was a tad surprised. “oh!”

 

Ana explained the whole thing about the experience she had when she was young.

 

“Oh jeez, Ana. You didn’t have to ride if you didn’t want to.”

 

“Yes i did. I don’t want to be the stereotypical girl who's afraid of big boy coasters.” Ana averted her eyes from Ninten and was staring down the ground with a glum face.

 

“Ana. I understand, bro. That'd be pretty freaky going through a ride with no safety bar. ‘Specially as a tiny kid. Here, i’ll try to get someone to escort you off the platform. It’s okay.”

 

At that point something snapped inside Ana. Ninten was going to have some guy take his girlfriend off the platform while he rode the coaster? That’s kind of rude. Ana realized that Ninten wasn’t perfect. As great as he was, he had flaws and problems just like her. In a lot of ways, that made her appreciate him more. She had to say something. Without thinking she took verbal action.

 

“NO! It’s NOT okay!” Ana exclaimed a tad louder than she thought.

 

People behind them in line started whispering. “What’s this kid’s deal?” “What a crybaby.”

 

Ninten turned to his date in confusion and a little bit of shock. Ana breathed in deeply as if she was about to say something really cheesy like something from a young love rom com or shitty disney channel sitcom.

 

“Ninten. I’m scared at roller coasters. But I’m also scared of killer animals, those gross mook things with the tentacles and that giegue guy. I know being afraid of them and being afraid of roller coasters are two different ball games ( _ nice job with the baseball reference you got him on the hook now, ana _ ) but i want to face that fear that same way. I would’ve never climbed Mt. Itoi alone. Not in a million light years. But with you and Loid by my side i felt...like I could overcome anything, even after multiple trips to the hospital. I’m sorry this is really stupid but the world is a scary place and...i want to face it with you, Ninten.”

 

At this point Ana was blushing her pants off and even Ninten joined the awkward lovey dovey blush-fest with his starry eyed face. “Ana.” he began “That was...really cheesy.  Like something from a young love rom com or-”

 

“A shi-...poopy disney channel sitcom?” Ana finished.

 

“Yeah P much.”

 

“Well...love is pretty cheesy.”

 

They were both dazed and flustered, especially since they were having this conversation in a very public place. But their mouths perked up and eventually they were just smiling and staring at each other with bright rosey cheeks.

 

“Rad.” Said Ninten softly.

 

Ninten’s right hand reached for Ana’s left. The hands met and comfortably hugged one another. They were ready to ride.

 

At that moment, a loud buzzer went off followed by an obnoxious flashing red light. It was very startling after the slow exposition dump that followed this event. The whole line was looking around in udder confusion until a young, teenager employee come out from his little hut. 

 

“Sorry folks! The Anal Annihilator is closed for the day. Someone’s safety bar fell off and the person in question proceeded to take a massive dump on the top of the loop which parts of fell back onto the cart as it finished the loop.”

 

The line collectively winced in unison as everyone was escorted off the platform. Many angry customers walked away from that roller coaster that day. Many swears were uttered and many dumps were taken. 

 

Ninten and Ana decided to regain their thoughts while they both got Coke’s from a dirty vending machine. They both stood in silence until Ana broke the ice.

 

“So.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to ride the coaster.”

 

“Hey dude, it’s fine. I can always ride it next year. Plus there are so many cool rides here we’ve yet to ride.”

 

“That’s true.” Ana was still kind of shaken up over the whole thing. She’s never put so much emotion into something as mundane as a ride at a theme park.

 

“You don’t have any other traumatic childhood experiences with any rides do you?” Ninten joked.

 

“Phhht. Nah.”

 

“Okay cool because I’m ridding ALL these frickin things.” Ninten proudly exclaimed.

 

“Why do you feel the need to add random almost swear words into sentences.” Ana asked with a light hearted smile.

 

Ninten stood up and puffed out his chest. “Because I am a man! I’m 13! That’s a teen dude!”

 

“Well that makes me a teen too.”

 

“Well do you have chest hair? Because i know i do! SH'BAM!” Ninten pulled down his bandana and shirt to reveal a single small shriveled up hair sticking out of his chest. “Ay? Impressed?”

 

Ana burst out into laughter, nearly spilling her coke.

 

“Don’t laugh at my pristine manliness.”

 

Ana regained cognitive thought. “You just wait till I get some massive jugs on my chest.”

 

Ninten couldn’t help just laugh immaturely. “HAHAHA! Groooosssssssss!”

 

They both had a really good laugh after what had happened. The rest of the day went pretty well. They rode all the rides (except for the baby ones) and had a blast. Ninten was fond of the scrambler while Ana loved the drop of doom (to Ninten’s surprise.) Ana laid down a terrible pun while in line for Egg Shakers ride that made everyone within a 1km radius groan. But Ninten got her back with an inappropriate joke while Ana was eating a hot dog. She gave him a nasty glare for that one.

 

They spent the whole day together, had fun, saw some friends and overall had a good-ass time. But the day has ended and Ninten must drop Ana back at her house. Ninten’s mom picked them up in her new ford aerostar. She dropped them off a little bit away from Ana’s house. Ninten’s mom is always egging her son on and telling him to “close in for the kill.” it was embarrassing to say the least.

 

Ninten and Ana stood with each other just outside Ana’s humble abode. Ana turned to her boyfriend with a goofy smile. “Thanks for taking me to the park today, Ninten. I had a really fun time. But I’m curious. Your mom let’s you go to these places without supervision?”

 

“Eh. My mom knows I’m capable on my own. We did save the world, An. She just told your mom that she was going to have you be able to go.”

 

“Yeah. My mom’s warming up to you though.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“So...I’ll call you or something.”

 

“I’ll be waiting for that call.”

 

“Heh.”

 

…

 

…

 

“Uhm…” Ana mumbled. “Is this the part where we...k-kiss?”

 

“It can be.” Ninten blushed. “Or not y’know.”

 

They both awkwardly stood there for a moment before Ana reached in and kissed Ninten on the cheek. “OKAYSEEYANINTENTHANKSAGAINBYE!”

 

Ninten stood there for a second, watching Ana fumble into her front door and lights flickered on inside her house. The faint sound of his mom saying “nice!” made him snap back into reality. He left Snowman that day with a big dumb grin on his face. He slept very nicely that night and even got past a part he was stuck on in Ghosts and Goblins.

 

He woke up the next morning and had his bowl of “Sugary Slop” cereal for breakfast. As he was putting away the dishes, the phone started to ring. He eagerly picked up the phone and cheerfully stated “This is the Doh residence, Kenneth speaking.”

 

“Who’s Kenneth?”

 

“Oh. Well. This is Ninten.”

 

“Oh. Ninten. I guess Kenneth is your real name. This is Loid by the way.”

 

“Oh hey, man. What’s up?”

 

“Not much. Just woke up. Dad’s planning out trip to hawaii.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“So. (Sound of Loid laying on his stomach) how’d it go yesterdayyyyy~?”


End file.
